White, Black and Yellow
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: PWP. Nadie le dijo a Adán y Eva que probar del fruto prohibido sería así de fácil. *H & BL* ADV: Trío.


**Renuncia: **no soy Hiro Mashima, ni me dan ganas de serlo.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

Son libres de matarme. Y si no lo hacen me hago yo el harakiri. No sé de dónde mierdas salió esto XD Pero ya, es un lemon, con Trío para ser exacta. Hetero y Yaoi, _Porn without plot_. Y… y no es broma, mátenme, me tengo vergüenza (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>ukino no está muy segura de cómo es que terminan haciendo _eso_. O, más apropiadamente dicho, cómo ella se suma a la ecuación. Porque no es secreto para nadie que Sting ame a Rogue y que Rogue ame de vuelta a Sting. Han estado juntos la mitad de su vida y es probable (muy seguro) que estando ancianos también sean inseparables. Aunque claro, al principio ella se sorprende al encontrarlos liándose en los pasillos con una desesperación casi enfermiza, es que una cosa es _saber_ y otra _presenciar_, y en primera fila. Se sonroja y siente las mejillas calientes y Sting da un respingo pero Rogue ni se inmuta, limitándose a separarse de Sting unos centímetros con sus ojos observándola indiferente.

Se acuerda que alcanza a pronunciar un muy quedo y nervioso «Lo siento» antes de huir a la seguridad de su habitación, con la imagen muy nítida, _demasiado_, en su subconsciente. Y Yukino se muerde los labios y le da muchas vueltas al asunto pese a que _no quiere_. No a propósito.

Es todo Rogue, Rogue acorralando a Sting. Sting, derritiéndose bajo los brazos de Rogue. Y ella, una intrusa. Un _sobrante_. Pero lo peor no es pasarse el noventa por ciento de la noche cavilando sobre las cosas que hacen sus compañeros de gremio en la cama, no, lo peor es que el corazón le late al cien y tiene la necesidad de llevarse una mano a la entrepierna, alivianando un poco de un dolor que le viene de pronto. Voraz, implacable.

(_Hambre, hambre, hambre_).

No se percata a tiempo que ya no está sola y que Rogue ha llegado a su cuarto y _la está mirando_. La mira al tocarse mientras se lo imagina a él y a Sting haciendo Dios sabe qué. Y Yukino está al borde de un colapso pero por alguna razón que está más allá de su entendimiento no se detiene. Aprieta la boca, conteniendo ruidos suaves, y Rogue permanece callado. Y la vergüenza de la Aguria se incrementa.

«_Detente, detente, por favor_».

Hace las manos un puño encima de su regazo y gira el rostro, negando. Negando a Rogue, lo absurdo que es el asunto, su actitud tan reprochable e infantil. Negando sus hormonas alborotadas y a Rogue que se acerca por detrás y le susurra al oído, con voz aterciopelada _¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_ y le provoca derretirse, y sin embargo _no es correcto_.

Musita un débil _no_. Le gustaría decir que _sí_.

Y Rogue lo sabe.

— Puedes venir con nosotros.

Yukino se eriza. Reza porque no le insinúe lo que ella cree. No puede ser cierto. Es inverosímil. _Basta_. Son Rogue y Sting, nada más. No hay espacio para Yukino entre ellos. Sólo Rogue y Sting, besándose con fervor en los pasillos cuando asumen que nadie está observando, pero entonces Yukino viene y es ella a quien Sting le deposita besos cortos en el cuello, y es ella a quien Rogue le acaricia la pierna, subiendo el dobladillo de su falda. Ya no son dos jadeos, sino tres. Tres voces que se mezclan y es difícil discernir dónde empieza una y donde termina la otra.

Por alguna razón Yukino no se sorprende cuando acompaña a Rogue —oyendo su respiración irregular por la anticipación de lo inevitable— y encuentra a Sting esperándolos, con aparente aburrimiento. El pudor que tenía en el pasillo se ha evaporado, al parecer. Y ella se siente más perdida que nunca.

(Una Caperucita atrapada entre dos lobos).

Está muy ansiosa, le sudan las palmas, piensa y vuelve a pensar que se trata de un error. Un gravísimo error. No obstante…, no obstante todo eso se le olvida en cuanto Sting salta hacia delante y le besa. Casi le tiembla el cuerpo entero, los dedos de Rogue van quitándole el corpiño, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Y Yukino no hace esfuerzo en evitar suspirar. Son lenguas luchando entre sí, y ropas cayendo al suelo, y sudor contra sudor.

La consume un mareo intenso y _oh_. Sting mete un dedo por su centro, y luego otro, y otro más. Y Yukino considera que el sentido común y la moral pueden irse al carajo. Aquello es muy placentero. Trata de no gemir tan fuerte pues una pizca de vergüenza todavía yace en ella, pero luego Rogue la empuja a la cama y ataca sus pechos.

La pellizca, la muerde. Carne edulcorada con sal. Yukino se arquea. Ni cuenta se da, pero Rogue también acaricia a Sting, y éste sisea muy fuerte a oídos de la chica. Cesan sus atenciones con ella y se limita a ser un espectador más ante sus juegos. Yukino no lo evita, es que le duele, y quema. Le queman con su fuego de dragón. Rogue embiste a Sting y éste se coloca encima de Yukino a su vez.

Es más sudor. _Piel y piel y piel_. Un coro de «Oh, Rogue». «S-Sting-sama, ah».

Yukino se da cuenta de que les quiere. Menos de lo que Sting quiere a Rogue y viceversa, pero cariño al fin y al cabo.

Y le masturba, más y más rápido. A Sting. A ella. A Rogue. Los tres son uno. Y es muy estrecha, Sting se lo susurra con cariño, entre convulsiones. Qué pose tan indecente, se dice Yukino, atrayéndolo más a sí. Y se remueve para alcanzar la boca de Rogue y devorarla en un beso. Es el tacto del Eucliffe el que le recorre el vientre, con impaciencia.

Terminan al unísono. Y a Yukino le duele más, Sting saca su polla de ella y se tiende a su lado; Rogue hace lo mismo pero con el rubio.

Y entonces son Rogue, Yukino, y Sting, cansados y sudorosos y Yukino trata de sentirse mal al respecto. Pero no lo consigue. No lo consigue y sabe que de haber otra oportunidad volvería a repetirlo, todas las noches que fuese posible, pese a que se siente tan malditamente _incorrecto_. Y es que nadie le dijo a Adán y Eva que probar del fruto prohibido sería así de fácil.

Desde su punto de vista; el blanco, el negro y el amarillo jamás han combinado tan bien.

* * *

><p>Uh... ¿tomates?<p> 


End file.
